


birthday present

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [22]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: “Come on, baby,” Lukas says, holding out his hand.Philip takes it and eases into the water, settling in between Lukas’s legs. He sighs, leaning back against him, closing his eyes and feeling Lukas wrap his arms around his middle. “We put too many bubbles,” Philip whispers.“We didn’t putenoughbubbles,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s neck.“When do you want to eat the cake?” Philip asks, his hand resting on top of Lukas’s.“In a sec,” Lukas says. “Lemme just hold you for a little bit here.”





	birthday present

“This has been the most low-key birthday I’ve ever seen you have,” Philip says, lighting the final candle by the mirror. 

“We literally went to IKEA to buy this stool so we could do this,” Lukas says. He’s already in the bath and the stool in question is set up next to him. They’ve got his birthday cake sitting there, along with the open bottle of champagne Angela gave them last time they saw her. Lukas had already poured it into the flute glasses they barely use, and every time he takes a sip he holds his pinky out and chuckles at Philip, whispering _fancy_. 

“I love that one of your birthday wishes was to eat your cake in the tub,” Philip says, blowing out the match and putting it aside. 

“Eat cake, naked, in the tub with you,” Lukas says. 

“We didn’t even know if we were both gonna fit in the tub together sitting down,” Philip says, checking that they have everything they need before he gets into the water. All their food and drink, paper towels, two bath towels on the stool’s little shelf, shampoo and soap on the ledge.

“That’s why we had to test it this morning,” Lukas says, like the two of them shoving into the tub earlier today in all their clothes was the most normal thing in the world. “Get over here,” Lukas says.

Philip kicks off his boxer briefs, casting them aside, and looks at Lukas. He’s absolutely surrounded by bubbles and his face lights up when he sees Philip is finally naked. Philip snorts, shaking his head. “Every time, with that face,” Philip says. 

“Every time I’m just in awe,” Lukas says, gesturing towards him. “With this vision in front of me—”

Philip scoffs, walking over to him. He’s never taken a bath with anybody else before, but he was eager to try when Lukas expressed interest in the idea. They had a nice breakfast at a café downtown, went to IKEA and ate lunch there. When they came home they went through the hell that was assembling the stool, which included taking it apart three times, and Lukas yelling a colorful list of swear words before it all came together. Philip wound up getting a couple of adorable pictures of Lukas playing handyman, and then they ordered Chinese food and watched the Charlie Brown Christmas special on TV. 

Philip had given him an 8x10 he’d been working on of the two of them, along with a few fake coupons with money attached he’d designed for upgrades Lukas wanted to make to his bike. He was really self-conscious of the whole thing, but he felt better as soon as he saw Lukas’s face when he looked at the picture. There were tears, desperate kisses, and Philip felt good about it again.

“Come on, baby,” Lukas says, holding out his hand.

Philip takes it and eases into the water, settling in between Lukas’s legs. He sighs, leaning back against him, closing his eyes and feeling Lukas wrap his arms around his middle. “We put too many bubbles,” Philip whispers.

“We didn’t put _enough_ bubbles,” Lukas says, kissing Philip’s neck.

“When do you want to eat the cake?” Philip asks, his hand resting on top of Lukas’s. 

“In a sec,” Lukas says. “Lemme just hold you for a little bit here.” 

Philip smiles to himself, arching his neck so his head is resting on Lukas’s shoulder. Lukas keeps kissing him and Philip melts against him, feeling the most relaxed he has in a while. “Are you having a good birthday?” he asks, his voice a little liquidly and slow.

“Yes,” Lukas whispers, kissing up Philip’s jaw. “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Philip laughs, his brows furrowing. “That’s not how it works, Lukas,” he says. “It’s your birthday, not mine.”

“Yeah, and my favorite thing is when you’re smiling,” Lukas says. 

Philip shakes his head. “So cheesy, babe,” he says. 

“Philip, you definitely fainted a week ago yesterday,” Lukas says. 

“Oh my God,” Philip says. He twists a little bit so he can nuzzle into Lukas’s neck. “You’re never gonna let me live that down. Ever.”

“Nope,” Lukas says. Philip tilts his head back and Lukas takes his opportunity to kiss him. Lukas’s tongue runs along Philip’s bottom lip and Philip lets it push inside his mouth, groaning a little bit when the kiss gets deeper. He can see the flames flickering on the walls through his eyelids, and he feels Lukas’s hands drawing up to rest up by his throat. “So, I had an idea,” Lukas whispers against his lips. 

“A dirty idea?” Philip asks, raising his eyebrows.

“For once, no,” Lukas says, grinning. He reaches over to grab Philip’s glass and hands it to him, and the water drips off Philip’s fingers when he takes it. 

“Do I need champagne to hear this idea?” Philip asks.

“Probably not,” Lukas says, taking a quick sip from his own glass before setting it back down. “I was thinking about Christmas.”

Philip’s heart warms a little bit. It’s coming up quick, only a little over a week away. He wants to spend as much time here beforehand as they can, because New York close to Christmas time is one of his all-time favorite things. “Yeah?” Philip asks.

“Yeah,” Lukas says, pressing a quick kiss to Philip’s shoulder. “I, uh—thought we could invite my dad and Helen and Gabe up here for Christmas instead of going back home.”

Philip feels a little shock go through his chest and he guesses his eyes widen, because Lukas widens his back.

“It’d be nice, like,” he keeps on, “we could actually get a tree here. I know we were talking about the idea of it but if they came we could actually do it. And Helen and Gabe could sleep on the pull-out couch, Dad could bring our blow up bed, set it up over where the dining room table is. We could push it against the wall, there’d be plenty of room.”

“You wouldn’t…you wouldn’t want them to stay in a hotel?” Philip asks, smiling softly.

“It’d be, uh…” And even in this orange firelight Philip can tell Lukas is blushing. “It’d be nice to wake up on Christmas morning and have them here with us, you know? Here in our apartment. In our favorite place.”

For the longest time, Lukas would call New York “your favorite place” when he talked to Philip. But lately, as he’s been more and more taken in by the city, the “your” has changed to “our”, and Philip can’t even express how much he loves hearing it.

“So?” Lukas asks. “What do you say?”

Philip stares at him, starry-eyed, and laughs a bit. “Yes, of course,” he says. “That’d be amazing.”

“Right?” Lukas asks, grinning. 

“Let’s ask them tomorrow,” Philip says, nodding. He takes another sip of his champagne, smiling around the rim of the glass. 

“I’m glad you like the idea,” Lukas says. 

“Of course I do,” Philip says. “And I’m excited about the prospect of a tree in this apartment. I’m gonna get emotional as hell decorating it with you, just preparing you now.”

“And I’m gonna take 800 pictures of you being emotional just like you took 800 pictures of me building this goddamn stool,” Lukas says.

Philip clinks their glasses together and then hands his back, giggling when Lukas rolls his eyes and puts it back down. “It has a shelf,” Philip says. “It’s very special. Even more special because it was built with your beautiful hands.”

“Oh, these?” Lukas asks, holding them up, the right one still dripping. He grabs a paper towel and wipes them off, and then drops it outside the tub. Then, without any pretense, he grabs a chunk out of the cake with his bare hand, completely disregarding the forks and knives they brought in here.

Philip’s mouth drops open, shocked. “Lukas!” he says, scoffing. “What the hell, caveman?”

“Excuse me, I’m the birthday boy, and I can do whatever I want,” Lukas says. He holds out the chunk of cake, which is surprisingly not getting everywhere, and Philip shakes his head, leaning in to take the bite. “This is what they do at weddings, you know?” Lukas says.

Philip’s cheeks go hot and now he’s the one blushing. “Oh yeah?” he asks, chewing around chocolate. 

“Yeah,” Lukas says, watching him. “Yeah, just thought you should know that.”

Philip is still eating cake but he’s suddenly extremely aware of Lukas’s naked body, so incredibly close to his own. He leans in, nuzzling their noses together. “Happy Birthday, Lukas,” Philip whispers.

Lukas hums, eyes dragging across Philip’s face. “Thank you, baby.” He wipes his hand on the roll of paper towels before knocking it to the ground, eagerly wrapping his arms around Philip again, smashing their mouths together. “You taste like cake,” Lukas whispers.

“Your fault,” Philip says, grinning.

“You’re the best fucking present,” Lukas says, kissing him again. His hand slips south, and Philip moans a little into his mouth when it finds its destination. 

“You gonna give me one too?” Philip says, his eyes fluttering closed. “A present?”

“Oh yeah,” Lukas says, biting down on Philip’s lower lip. “Touching you is my favorite thing, so it works out for both of us.”

Philip reaches back and grips Lukas’s neck, sucking in a breath. He loves cake. Loves IKEA, and their stupid stool. But more than anything, he loves Lukas’s hands. Lukas’s mouth.

He loves Lukas.


End file.
